


Netflix and Chill

by catsonvenus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsonvenus/pseuds/catsonvenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>weird non-human boyfriend can’t work out the DVD player au, BillDip drabble, oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

Bill and Dipper were having a movie night, and while Dipper was preparing the snacks Bill was assigned to pick out a movie and activate it on the DVD player. 

Bill sat, DVDs arranged in a circle around him while the rest were haphazardly strewn across the floor. A look of deep concentration etched onto his face as he made mental pros and cons lists, which amused Dipper when he glanced out the of the kitchen because look of “$tone cold killa seriousness” did not match the importance of the decisions, but that was Bill Cipher for you. 

Dipper was busying himself with making popcorn and ice cream sodas, and taking his time arranging other various snacks on trays. 

“Hey Buttmunch, get the DVD ready I’ll be out in a sec.” Dipper called affectionately. 

“Rude.” Bill called back, chuckling despite the remark. 

After a few minutes, Dipper put the finishing touches on the snacks and such, and began to haul the trays to the coffee table in front of the TV. 

He was greeted by a panicked Bill Cipher, his back turned, trying to fix the situation he’d created. 

The DVD player was emitting smoke, and it had CD shards sticking out of it at odd angles. 

“How did you manage to fuck up that badly?” Dipper laughed, quickly setting down the food and rushing over to rescue Bill. 

“I’m 800 fucking years old cut me some slack!” Bill replied as he frantically put out the small fires adorning his clothes. 

Needless to say, they watched Netflix instead that night.


End file.
